Talking Fire
Back to 2010 Logs Jacknife Magnum Wheeljack Perceptor Jackknife is in her lab with Wheeljack and Perceptor both, the three of them chatting about which would be easier and quicker to produce, a flame proof armor or a flame retarding paint. They have been talking for some time it seems as they each have a cup of energon and are sitting around one of her work tables. Jackknife sighs softly, "Please gentlemechs, please..." she implores softly, "Can we please come to a consensus rather than one vote each way and one indecisive vote?" Wheeljack rubs at the chin of his facemask, "Know my vote, armor would be interesting to try." Perceptor sighs softly, "Both have their good points, neither are either easy or quick to produce." Magnum enters Jackknife's lab casually. "Hey Jackknife. Perceptor, Wheeljack." Magnum greets the group with a nod, "Good cycle. Sorry to put your project on hold, Jackknife. Shark's report on a dragon makes me uneasy. How goes the research?" Jackknife looks over at Magnum, a weary smile gracing her lips. "We are at a stalemate, perhaps you would care to assist us in figuring out which is the best way to approach things?" she asks softly, gesturing to a empty chair at the table. Wheeljack nods to Magnum, "Good cycle. As Knife said, we are not agreeing since Percy here is being unmoving and well so am I." Perceptor shakes his head, "I am not being unmoving, I just believe both have their merits and we could pursue both, even if it would take us more time to achieve them both." Magnum smiles back at Jackknife, before saying: "We need to prioritize one solution first. Armor would prove to be a more permanent solution, but it would be more expensive and take longer to produce. Fire retardant could be utilized as a spray applicant, both cheaper and less production time. It would run the risk of wearing off. The first question is: How much time do we think we have?" Jackknife nods a bit to Magnum's input, then glancing at the other two mechs who are mulling over the points made. The then addresses all three, "I agree with you Magnum. Hence why I am behind doing the retardant. I even offered to assist the scientists if it will get things going quicker." Wheeljack hmms softly, "Perhaps I should alter my position considering those points." Perceptor smiles a hint, "Unmoving huh?" "The second question is how many resources do we have that can be contributed? But the first issue of time must be addressed first. Wheeljack, Perceptor. Estimate." Magnum asks for an estimate of time from them both, and already assumes they will have a very similar timeframe. "Then evaluate which of the solutions we can feasibly accomplish." Jackknife sips on her energon, allowing the two mechs to ponder without her pressing the issue. Listening to what Magnum has to say with his perspective on the issue at hand. She smiles as the mech nails them with estimation of time. Wheeljack nods his head, "Armor I'd estimate at least seven to ten solar cycles if we started right away. The retardant though, I'd figure half that time." Perceptor rubs at his chin, then states, "Taking into account the number of individuals working on the research that we could take from other research plus the resources on hand, I would agree with Wheeljack that the retardant would take half the time when compared to the armor. However, my estimation would be less by at least a full solar cycle." Magnum replies, facing Wheeljack and Perceptor, "Given Shark's reports, we probably don't have seven to ten solar cycles before we would require fireproofing. That dragon is probably a lot closer than anyone in this room cares to acknowledge." Magnum speaks with an even tone, even though he's quite serious. Jackknife nods her head to that, "I agree. It has been left for too long while other projects were dealt with and the neutrals have suffered for it." she notes, "So gentlemechs, are we in agreeance at long last that the fire retardant is the research at hand?" she asks. Wheeljack nods, "Yeah, it makes more sense to pursue that." Perceptor states, "I concur." Magnum smiles and responds with a laugh. "Good to see that everything is finally in order. Do you three require my assistance?" Magnum asks with an open palm and invitation. He's no scientist, but he's always willing to help the cause. Jackknife stands up first and inclines her head, "The more processors on this the better, and you may think of things they may not." she points out, finishing off her energon and looking to the other two, "So shall we head over to Perceptor's lab?" Wheeljack gets up and nods to Magnum, "I concur with Knife, please do assist." Perceptor rises last and intones, "My lab would be the best location and please do join us Magnum." Magnum replies, "Of course. What is it you require my assistance in?" Magnum asks while following Perceptor to his lab, walking alongside Jackknife as he does so. Jackknife follows along, considering the question, "Well first thing it to think of what things we have noticed either resist or retard flames completely." she replies to Magnum. Wheeljack is walking with Perceptor, "Hm, well there are a couple things I can think of right off. Both are in a liquid state already and could be applied if combined with a paint." Perceptor steps inside his lab and hmms, "I think I know which two." he states, moving over to where he keeps many types of chemicals and such. Magnum simply waits as Perceptor and Wheeljack think and select the chemicals necessary. He simply waits next to Jackknife with his arms crossed, resting above his chest plate. "Hmm, that's a good question, Jackknife." Jackknife watches the two as they settle in next to each other, she can see the markings on the stuff that Perceptor came out with ammonium phosphate and cyanoguanidine. She smiles a bit to Magnum, "You been off planet and see anything that was naturally retardant let these two know before they get too involved." she notes with a chuckle. Wheeljack is looking through the chemicals and what not that Perceptor has on hand, taking out the hydroxymethyl and propanediol to show them to Perceptor, who nods and gestures for them to be set with the other items. Magnum shakes his head in response, "I'm afraid not, Jackknife. I can send out a signal to see if any of my contacts have information." he replies, looking on as Wheeljack and Perceptor go through the available stock of chemicals. Jackknife inclines her head, "You do that, maybe someone ran into something we could get a hold of that isn't mech made. Still though time is of the essence." she points out, moving to Perceptor's side. "Looks like you got a fair idea of what will work together already here." Perceptor nods, "It's the proportions of each that we need to figure out so they balance each other and act the way we want them too." This makes Wheeljack chuckle, "Which means a lot of experimenting with parts, adding to a paint base, applying a little to metal and setting a torch to it to see if it scorches." Magnum clicks on his radio and sends transmission. He's got contact with several neutrals, along with the usual Autobot entourage. He waits to receive a signal. "Hopefully we can get some information. Time is of the essence." Jackknife smiles to that as she takes a portion of the chemicals, "While you are waiting, you can write down the mixtures we are doing for the tests we have to perform." Wheeljack already has a portion of the chemicals and is measuring out a standard 1 part of each. Perceptor states, "Since Wheeljack is doing the 1 part of each, I suggest we each state verbally what our measurements are for Magnum to write down on a data pad." Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 11! "Right" Magnum nods, his radio still active. Picking up a data pad from the shelf, Magnum punches in the information into the data pad. Several beeps are heard as he punches in the chemicals Wheeljack is currently using. Jackknife smiles and turns to do her measurements as Wheeljack tells Magnum how much of each he put together. Perceptor is measuring out as well, doing several at one time before he states the measurements of each row. "Any word from your contacts Magnum?" Jackknife inquires. Magnum receives a transmission just then, prompting him to reply. "Acknowledged. Thank you, old friend." Keeping his radio online for further transmission, Magnum then addresses the trio: "Yes Jackknife. One of my contacts suggests calcium silicate to be combined with silicone." Magnum continues to input the data into the pad, "What's the outcome for the current experiment?" Jackknife nods to that and gives Magnum the measurements she has before checking the chemicals for those two items. "We can try those in addition to the other four. The more combinations we have the better chance at a product that will work as we want it too." Perceptor states, "I concur." Wheeljack just hmms and rattles off his next three measurements, which include the additional two items. Magnum nods as well, "Right, always good to have more options." he continues to punch in the numbers and information into the data pad as it's given to him, along with the success and failure rates. Jackknife works beside the two other mechs as Magnum types in the information. Each small batch is tested after they are thoroughly mixed, so the results are right there with the measurements. Time will pass, as it tends to do, as batch upon batch is measured, those given to Magnum, the batch tested, the result given, and moving on to the next batch. Eventually it is the end of a solar cycle and all four have worked nonstop with not a break. It is Jackknife that pauses in her work to stretch and states, "Shall I go grab us a ration and we take a short break?" Magnum nods, "Sounds good, Jackknife." Magnum sets down the data pad on the bench, stretching himself out as well. "Thanks for your hard work, everyone." Magnum says with a smile to the weary group, although he's sure Jackknife has been working far longer than anyone else in current company. Jackknife gets the same reply from the other two mechs who are still busily finishing tests on their last batches so the information on the data pad is complete and can be reviewed by all of them to see if they notice any patterns or surprises. The femme isn't gone long, returning with four rations. "Here we go gentlemechs." she states, giving Perceptor his first, then Wheeljack his, before she turns to Magnum to offer him the third. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Wheeljack's Logs Category:Perceptor's Logs Category:Dragon TP